The Vampire
by kyumin137dhenta
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika Sungmin menyukai seorang vampire?


Tittle :The Vampire

Author : Lee Han Hyena a.k.a Annisya

Genre : GS , Thriller , romance, (dan tentukan sendiri ^^v)

Rating : (author masih dibawah umur kok)

Pairing : KyuMin (always)

Other cast : - Choi Siwon

- Lee Donghae

- Lee Hyukjae

(cast akan bertambah kok..)

Summary : Apa yang terjadi kalau Sungmin menyukai seorang Vampire?

Warning : IT'S GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DON'T LIKE.. DON'T READ AND PLEASE DON'T BASHING tengkyu... banyak TYPO(s), gak sesuai EYD.. cerita pasaran

A/N : Mianhae author abal-abal ini dengan beraninya ngepost epep pasaran disini... hanya saja author kepengen berbagi cerita disini...dan doakan agar ep ep ini gak kegantung kayak epep author yang lainya amiin...

Enjoy...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dikoridor yang sepi terlihatlah seorang yeoja tengah berlari panik...

"aiggoo kalungku ketinggalan di lab.." sahut yeoja tersebut...

"eh Sungmin! Sungmin!" panggil seseorang

Yeoja yang benama Sungmin itupun menoleh

"ada apa Hyuk?" ia pun berhenti dari lari-larinya

"ngapain kamu lari-lari? Bentar lagi bel masuk loh"

Kata yeoja yang ternyata bernama hyuk tersebut..

"aishh aku tahu.. ini loh hyuk kalung pemberian halmeoni ketinggalan di lab , kau tau kan hyuk kalo aku gak boleh ngelepasin tuh kalung.."

Kata sungmin dengan kesal...

"ohh kalung aneh itu ya? napa juga sih bisa ketinggalan?" tanya hyuk

" Hyuk Jae nanti aja ya ngobrolnya aku harus pergi"

Kata Sungmin dan berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk berteriak

"Yakh! Jangan panggil aku Hyuk Jae!"

Sungmin pov

"dasar tuh orang... hah~ kenapa lab jauh bener"

LABORATORIUM SAINS

"aigoo ini dia haisshh.. dasar Lee Sungmin paboo.. kenapa juga sampai lupa..."

Aku pun segera memakai kalung tersebut... Eunhyuk suka menyebutnya kalung aneh..

Yah setiap ia mendekatkan hidungnya kekalung tersebut dia mencium bau bawang..

Emang iya sih 'sedikit' bau bawang tapi sedikit kok...

Mana mungkin kalung terbuat dari perak emas ini dicampur dengan bawang?... ah aneh-aneh saja ketika aku bertanya dengan halmeoni , halmeoni tidak mau menjawabnya seolah-olah dia tidak mendengarnya..

Ohh yah lupa Anyeong Lee Sungmin imnida... umurku 16 tahun hehhe aku kelas 1 SMA semester dua... tinggal yah diseoul (?).. tapi sebenarnya aku berasal dari Gangnam kok #joget ala Gangnam style (?)*lupakan*..

"hah~ sendirian disni mengerikan juga..." akupun hendak keluar tapi..

Bughh..

"KATAKAN KAU ITU SIAPA! KAU KEMANAKAN SEOHYUN EOH!" bentak seorang namja

Dengan rasa penasaran penuh akupun mendekat.. ke gudang lab

'ada apa? Eh itukan kyu sunbae?' batinku

"ck" namja yang dipukul itupun tersenyum meremehkan ada sekitar 5 namja disana satunya sedang duduk terbaring lemah disana -namja yang dipukul/kyu- sepertinya orang itu marah besar..

"aku? Membunuhnya" kata namja itu santai

"Dia gila!" sahut namja satunya yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan teman-temanya

"neo!, sudah kuperingatkan kau jauhi seohyunku!.. akan kulaporkan kau kepolisi" teriaknya

"kaupikir.. aku benar-benar membunuhnya eoh?" tanya orang yang dipukul itu -kyu-

"dasar BRENGSEK kau!" dia pun memukul namja itu lagi.. seketika darah muncrat dimana-mana..

Aku yang tak kuat mlihat darah pun menjerit histeris..

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sungmin Pov end

Normal pov

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhh" sungmin pun bergetar hebat...

Semua orang melihat kearah pintu , dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah membelalakan matanya...

Sungmin yang sadar ia telah mengganggu aksi mereka langsung menutup mulutnya dengan takut..

namja yang memukul tadi pun berkata

"haisss pengganggu guys AYO PERGI...INGAT YAH KAU CHO URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI KAJJA!" namja itupun meludahi Kyu sunbae...

Dengan segenap keberanian Sungmin bertanya

"neodu gwenchana sunbae?"

Bukanya menjawab kyu malah melihat kalung sungmin.. dan sedikit menjauh..

"kau dapat dari mana kalung itu"

Sungmin pun melihat kalungnya dan berkata

"ohhh ini dari.. eh? Kemana kyu sunbae tadi?"

Yap orang yang kita sebut saja dengan Cho itu tiba-tiba menghilang...

"hii ngeri..." Sungmin pun segera masuk kelas...

2 jam kemudian..

Bel pun sudah berbunyi tanda semua murid SM high School sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang..

"Sungmin..."

"ne Hyuk Jae?"

"aishh jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku dengar seohyun menghilang"

"seohyun? Maksudmu primadona itu? Pacar kyu sunbae? Si mumi itu?" wajar dong Kyu disebut dengan mumi seluruh murid di sini tak pernah melihat kulit kyu yang selau terbungkus dengan baju-baju yang tebal itu kecuali wajahnya.. sebenarnya si Sungmin tak rela menyebut kyu dengan sebutan 'mumi' yap Sungmin menyukai sunbaenya sendiri tapi ia menyimpan rahasia itu dari hyuk... karna hyuk akan mengolok-ngoloknya dan menggodanya terus...

"ne..."

"tau dari mana?"

"dasar tak gaheol.. berita dah nyebar polisi aja ikut turun tangan mencarinya"

"polisi?" tanya Sungmin

"waktu kamu di lab tadi polisi dateng menanyai seluruh murid..."

"ou.. Hyuk aku pulang yah.." Sungmin pun pamit ketika melihat ferrari biru sudah ada di depannya..

"ne.."

"hai hyukkie.." sapa seseorang didalam siapa lagi kalo bukan ikan goreng tapi ganteng(?) itu alias Donghae yang notabenenya kakak Sungmin..

"oh.. hai" hyuk pun gelagapan sendiri...

"oppa apa kau akan terus melihat hyukkie eoh?" tanya Sungmin bermaksud menggoda... yah Sungmin tau oppa yang beda dua tahun darinya itu menyukai sahabatnya...

"haiss ara... hei hyuk apa tidak mau pulang bersama?" tanya Donghae...

"ah gwenchana aku sedang menunggu appaku oppa.. nah itu dia.. aku pulang ya..." eunhyuk pun pulang bersama appanya...

"ne hati-hati ya..." teriak Sungmin

"eum"

Merekapun kembali kerumahnya masing-masing...

haemin car

Sungmin tengah melamun sambil mengingat kejadian tadi di lab... tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu..

"KATAKAN KAU ITU SIAPA! KAU KEMANAKAN SEOHYUN EOH!" bentakan namja itu... dan seseorang yang ia sebut

"seo hyun? , kyu sunbae membunuhnya , kenapa?"

Gumamnya..

"wae?" tanya Hae oppa .. kepada Sungmin yang lagi melamun..

"eh? Anni heheh" Sungmin hanya nyengir gaje Haepa yah acuh saja sambil mengedikan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin masih terbayangan omongan namja-namja itu..

"apa yang telah Kyu sunbae lakukan?"

"apa yang telah terjadi"

"kenapa kyu sunbae berbicara seperti itu?"

"kenapa?!"

"ahh aku sangat penasaran..!" ucap sungmin frustasi..

" dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja..."

Sungmin pun kebawah menuju garasi untuk mengambil Sepeda pinknya...

"jalan-jalan ketaman bersepeda menarik" setidaknya itu yang dipikirkanya.

Setelah meminta izin eommanya,Sungmin pun mengitari beberapa komplek untuk Ketaman, jarak rumah ke taman lumayan jauh...

"Hoaahh~ sore yang indah..." ucapnya senang...

taman

"huft~ akhirnya sampai juga..." karena kelelahan Sungmin memilih Untuk membeli Ice cream..

"Strawberry milk jumbo satu..."

Setelah memesan dan membayar Sungmin pun duduk disalah satu bangku..

Ia kembali melamun ... tentang Kyuhyun dan namja-namja itu..

"Apa sih yang terjadi?" gumamnya..

3 jam kemudian~

Haripun menjadi gelap.. sungmin melirik jam tangannya

Pukul 18:43 KST

Karna bosan Sungmin memilih Untuk pulang.. kali ini ia tidak menaiki sepedanya hanya mengiringinya..

mungkin ia lelah... ketaman adalah hal yang menyenagkan begitu katanya...

Ketika melewati gang kecil.. ia mendengar orang minta tolong dan menjerit..

"tolong..! jangan ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jeritnya..

Sungmin pun mendekat karena penasaran...

# author:sungmin orangnya mau tau deh... gdebugg author ditinju Sungmin.. author pun is death tapi hidup lagi karena mau ngelanjutin ni epep (?) *abaikan*

"astaga!.. itukan seohyun? Dan itu..-

.

.

.

.

.

-vampir?" kata Sungmin ngeri dicahaya kegelapan Sungmin tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas wajah

"vampir" tersebut

"eh itu kan..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

TeBeCe...

Daerah Terlarang (?)

Anyeong readersdeul *tebar kisseu* #readers muntah

Ada yang kangen...? sebenernya ni ep ep terinspirasi dari pilem cina yang entah author ketahui judulnya *padahal dah nonton berkali-kali -_-#*

Tentang ep-ep author yang dah pernah author post disini ada yang masih inget gak?... mau dilanjutin? Mumpung author masih ada semangat hidup neh(?)

Kalo mau ngekritik ato ngasih saran boleh TAPI gak boleh NGEBASH oke...

Dan satu lagi.. author gak terim Plagiat

SAY NO TO PLAGIAT ... hehehe kecuali kalian permisi.. dengan author yang imut kayak eomma*plakkk

Sebelumnya dah kenalkan mah author?#plakk *gak ada yang kenal*

Kalo mau tanya silahkan, curhat juga boleh kok (?)

Say thank's to Readers..

hohoho... ^^

Neomu-neomu Gamsahamnida


End file.
